The Other Kryptonian
by The Atlantean
Summary: Clark Kent is not the only Kryptonian, Lilly Truscott a.k.a Kara from Krypton finds out that Zod is again at large. Teaming up with Clark and his friends, Lilly must try and save Earth before it’s too late. Rated T. Loliver, Clark/Lana, Jimmy/Chloe
1. Our Aliens Friends

**Disclaimer: **You guys know the drill.

**Chapter 1: Our Aliens Friends**

"Today class," Mr Knight said pacing the classroom. "We are going to look to the stars for our lesson."

I looked up from my desk and sit up a little straighter. THAT got my attention. Are we going to study something interesting today? Something that I had a little experience in? Considering….

"What do you mean sir?" Miley asked with her hand in the air. "Do you mean we are going to study the stars or do you mean alien life forms?"

I looked at Miley and then back at Mr Knight.

"The latter Miss Stewart, the latter."

There was a murmur of excitement from the class.

"Now who can tell me anything about alien life forms?" Mr Knight asked sitting on his desk and surveying the class.

"People thought there was life on Mars." Oliver said.

"Correct Mr Oken but in fact….."

"There isn't any." Oliver finished and Mr Knight nodded.

"What about in cartoons and comics?" Miley asked.

"Yes." Mr Knight nodded. "What do you guys think? Is there such thing as aliens? Sicentists have been puzzled by this question for years. This has been classified as an Ultimate Question. These are questions that people do not know the answer to. Like is there such thing as God etc."

Mr Knight had our entire attention all right.

"So," Mr Knight continued. "Hands up if you believe in aliens."

My hand shot up. So did a few others. Well I should because newsflash! I am one!

I should probably explain some stuff here. I am Lilly Truscott or Kara as I was born as. I am one of the last survivors of the planet Krypton. When my father Mar-Ren (From the house of Ren) and my mother Lara got word that our beloved planet might blow up, he sent me on a journey to Earth to survive. Eventually I got to Earth and got adopted by Ken and Heather Truscott. But alias, my entire family perished on Krypton. For ages I have been trying to find other Kryptonians but my search has been in vain. I have not succeeded. I have been force to conclude that I have been the only survivor.

Anyway back to the class……

Mr Knight nodded.

"And the rest of you don't? That's a pity."

"Well sir there really is no evidence to support it!" Miley argued who hadn't raised her hand. Funny enough neither did Oliver.

"Are you a Christian Miss Stewart?" Mr Knight asked.

"Yes." Miley said clearly wondering where this was headed. I knew where it was headed. It was too obvious.

"Well you could say the same thing about God could you? I could say there isn't enough evidence to believe in God could I?"

"Well…." Miley was clearly trying to think on her feet. "What about the Bible?"

"People could say that's false."

Miley couldn't think of a come back.

Mr Knight laughed.

"Okay class," he said clapping his hands together. "Today you are going to be aliens for the rest of the project."

"But sir," I said with my hand in the air. "Technically we ARE aliens when you think about it. I mean if some other being came to this planet, we'd be all aliens, wouldn't we?"

"True." Mr Knight said thinking about the point I raised. "Okay back to business. You are going to be aliens and I am the Earth Leader."

"How come you get to be the Earth Leader?" Todd quarrelled.

"Because I am the teacher."

"Fair enough."

Everyone let out a small chuckle.

"Okay, can we please stay on task?" Mr Knight said looking around the room. "Thank you." He said when the class had settled.

"Right as I was saying," Mr Knight said. "Divide into groups and you will invent your own planet and alien race. You will design what this race looks like, planet name, flag, capital city, leader etc."

"Can they have superpowers?" I said.

"Yes they can." Mr Knight said.

The class looked happy.

"Okay let's get to it!" Mr Knight said.

"Team?" Miley said to Oliver and me.

"Sure." We said together.

I got out my laptop and opened a work document.

"Okay name for the planet?" I said.

"How about….." Miley started.

"Krypton." I muttered.

"What?" Miley asked

"Nothing." I said quickly.

"Isn't that the name of an element?" Oliver asked looking at me.

Oh shoot! He had heard me.

"Yeah I was saying we could name if after one." I said trying to come up with an excuse really quickly.

"Yeah good idea." Miley said. "Who has a Periodic Table?"

"I do." I said getting out my Chemistry book. **A/N: Just like me**

"How about Xenon?" Oliver said pointing at the element.

"Okay that works and our capital could be Radon." Miley said grabbing my laptop and writing it down.

"So we are Xenonians." I said getting nods from Miley and Oliver.

"Superpowers, I like that idea." Oliver said grinning.

"What powers should our Xenonians be able to do?" I asked.

"Super strength and speed. Definitely." Oliver said.

"Mind reading." I said adding it down. I didn't want our made up aliens to have all the powers a Kryptonian could do. That'll be just too weird.

"Psychic abilities like levitation as well." Miley said.

"Alright." I said noting it down. "How about we only have powers under a yellow sun? Since our planet is under a red sun?"

Miley and Oliver gaped at me.

"Genius!" Miley whispered giving me a hi-five.

"Where did you come up with that?" Oliver said grabbing the laptop and writing it down.

"Oh well it just comes to me." I said.

We waited while Oliver noted it down.

"Flag?" I asked. "Who's the artist here?"

Miley looked at me.

"Not in that way Miley." I whispered.

"How about a plain circle in a circle with lines coming from the corners of the square with a triangle in the middle of the circle with each point touching the circumference of the circle? Oliver suggested.

"I like it." I said attempting to draw it on the computer. "Like this?" I said when I had finished.

"Yeah but make the square red and the triangle yellow and leave the circle white." Oliver said.

"Gotcha." I said.

"That looks cool." Miley said.

"Where should our planet be located?" I asked.

Oliver scanned the Periodic Table.

"In the solar system Polonium."

"Alrighty then." I said writing it down. "To sum up we are Xenonians from the planet Xenon. Our capital is Xenon, we have super strength and speed, we can levitate things, control minds,"

"And heal." Miley added.

"And heal." I said writing it down.

"And fly." Oliver also added.

"and fly." I said also writing that down. "We only have powers under a yellow sun since our planet is under a red sun. We are located in the solar system Polonium and we have our flag which looks like this." I said scrolling up.

"Looks good." Miley said.

"Anything we should add?" I asked.

We sat in thought for a moment.

"What about…." Oliver began.

The bell then went for the end of our first period of our double.

"Class take your seats I have something to show you." Mr Knight said as the class raced around the room trying to get back into their seats.

Mr Knight took out a box.

"Inside I have an actual rock from another planet."

The class sat up a little straighter. I leaned forward. Could this be a rock from an unknown planet? I was so desperate for Mr Knight to open it and reveal it. The clock ticked slowly as Mr Knight was explaining some stuff about it. I wasn't really listening. All my energy was focus on what was inside that box.

"Come on sir!" Sarah said. "Open it."

"Okay, okay." Mr Knight said and he opened it to reveal a green rock.

Suddenly I started to feel very weak. Sweat broke out across my entire body as I fought to stay conscious. My heart began to race. Surely not. Surely not! How could he have gotten it? I didn't know there was any around here. Perhaps he had found some during the Meteor Shower.

"You okay Lilly?" Miley asked looking at me.

The rock wasn't any rock.

It was green Kryptonite.

**A/N: So two of my favourite shows as a crossover! YAY. So I hope you guys enjoyed this first chappie!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Oh btw: HAPPY EASTER!!!!**


	2. I Really Hate Green Rocks And Needles

**Disclaimer: **Nope don't own HM or Smallville. Sad face =(

**Chapter 2: I Really Hate Green Rocks And Needles**

Mr Knight was talking about the rock he had found. Every second he had the box open was a second I got more weaker.

"Now I actually found this in a small village in Kansas after a Meteor Shower. About 17 years ago." Mr Knight told the class.

Mr Knight got up and began showing the green Kryptonite to the class. Miley then turned to me as soon as Mr Knight was showing it to Todd.

"You okay Lilly?" She asked again.

I nodded weakly. The green Kryptonite wasn't facing me so I felt a little better. But that wasn't for long. Mr Knight came over to me and shined the rock in my face. Instantly I began to feel weaker and weaker. Sweat broke out across my face and I fought to stay conscious. I didn't want to pass out in the middle of the class.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Mr Knight said taking it out and putting in front of me.

"Lilly?" Miley had noticed me.

I groaned and fell out of my chair.

I blacked out.

***

I woke to find lights winking at me above me. I turned left and found Miley reading the latest addition of Woman's Weekly.

"Hey." I said croakily making Miley jump up.

"Lilly! Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I sat up.

"Lilly!" Miley looked shocked. "Are you sure you should be sitting up? You just fainted in the middle of the classroom!"

"I know!"

"By the way what happened? Mr Knight was showing you that green rock he found and all of a sudden I noticed you sweating and looking like you were going to faint. Which you did like a second later. What happened?"

"I don't know." I lied. "All of a sudden I felt faint."

"Oh."

"Well hello there sleepy head!" May the Nurse said.

"Hi." Miley and I said.

May came over to me and checked to make sure everything is in order. She took my temperature and peered into my eyes.

"You look okay. When Miss Stewart here brought you in, you were white as a ghost." May said.

No one said anything.

"I have to give you a quick injection." **A/N: I don't know if this is true. It's for the story. So just bare with it please!**

Oh no! I'm invincible. I now wish I had a little piece of green Kryptonite in my watch for this kind of thing but noooooo! I had to forget it today. Stupid me!

"Why?" I asked.

"It has some medication for this kind of thing."

"Why can't I have a pill or liquid?"

"We've run out." May admitted.

"I'm sure I'd be fine without it." I said trying to get up but Miley pushed me back down onto the bed.

"Sheesh Lil. Why are you so against having a small injection?"

The fact that they break against my skin but I didn't say anything.

May came back with gloves on with a small try with a needle on it. I gulped. What will happen if it breaks?

"This will only hurt for a second." May said getting the needle ready.

"Yeah right." I whispered.

Miley helped May roll up my arm. I closed my eyes.

May put the needle to my skin.

"Ready?"

"No." I whispered.

May laughed and tried to inject the needle but to no surprise I felt the needle not just break but snap in half. I heard two people gasp and I opened my eyes to see May and Miley looking at a half snapped needle. Their mouths were opened in shock. They looked completely shocked and confused at what had just happened.

"What the-?' Miley said looking at the needle and then back at me.

"Perhaps it's an old one." I said tying to avoid the fact that the needle just broke against my bare skin.

"No, it's brand new." May said looking even more confused and shocked.

"Maybe it's one of those really cheap ones that break real easily." I said.

May thought about this as she placed the needle back on the tray.

"Maybe." She said after a while.

"Can't you give her another one?" Miley asked.

May shook her head.

"If that one broke so will the others. Same company."

"Alright so we're all good." I said jumping up.

"Okay." May mumbled as Miley grabbed her bag and I grabbed mine. Miley and I walked out the door. May didn't even bother to stop us.  
"May should complain." Miley said as soon as we had left the Nurses' office.

"Aha." I said going along with it.

"I mean if the needle broke just on contact there's gotta be something wrong with it." Miley fumed.

"Aha." I said again.

Little did Miley know that the real reason is that it broke not because of the making of it but in fact because it can't penetrate my skin.

"Hey, what happened?" Oliver asked running up to me.

As soon I saw him I felt myself melt. Did I care to mention that I was completely head over heals in love with him? But it could never work out. One: because we have known each other basically our entire lives. Two: We have been best friends for like ever and if we broke up it would weird out our friendship. And three: we come from different worlds. Literally. He's from Earth and I'm from Krypton.

Miley ended up telling Oliver all about what happened. It started with her telling him all about the reason I had fainted and then ended with her telling him about the needle and it breaking.

Oliver gaped.

"Seriously? It broke? Cool. It's like you have super powers."

"Yeah." Little did he know I actually do.

The bell went for the end of the day.

"Is it really the end of the day already?" I said amazed.

"Well you had been passed out for the entire afternoon." Miley pointed out.

"Then how come you guys are here?"

"Mr K let us out early." Oliver stated.

"I actually got let out a little earlier than that to see how you are and to bring you your bags. And you're welcome." Miley said.

I laughed as we walked to our lockers.

"You guys wanna walk home with me?" Miley asked grabbing books from her locker.

"Can't. Babysitting." Oliver said.

"Oh yeah that's right you have to babysit you're baby brother Owen." I said.

"Yeah, it's a real pain." Oliver said getting out some books.

"Pity." Miley said looking disappointed. "Lilly?"

"Ah….." I then realise I had to get the green Kryptonite off Mr Knight. It could be fatal if he kept it. "No, I have to get home."

"Oh man!" Miley said slamming her locker door.

Miley and Oliver walked off leaving me standing my locker. I looked around I could see there was no one left. Using my super speed, I sped up to Mr Knights' room and stopped right outside it and looked in. I could see Mr Knight marking some test papers.

"Oh man he's in there." I whispered to myself.

Mr Knight got up and moved around a bit. I could see him grab the box with the green Kryptonite and put it in a draw in his office. Mr Knight went back to his desk and went back to marking papers.

I had to do this quick. Super quick. I sped into the room, past Mr Knight and into his office. As I sped past, Mr Knight looked up.

"Where did that breeze come from?" Mr Knight said looking around.

I hid behind the door of Mr Knights' office with my heart beating fast. Mr Knight got up and walked towards me. Please don't come into your office. Mr Knight opened the door to his office and it almost banged against me. I hid behind it feeling nervous and scared. If he found me, how would I explain this?

Mr Knight went to his drawer and took out the box containing his green Kryptonite.

Please don't open it! I begged.

Unfortunately for me he did. The green light radiated throughout the room. Immedialty I began to feel weak. I collapsed to the floor. I held my head.

"There's my little beauty." Mr Knight said stroking it.

Isn't something here I should know about? Mr Knight kept looking at his green rock. I wonder what the side effect is because there gotta be one.

Please put it away. I begged silently. I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker. I could feel the life draining away from me.

As if he could hear my silent pleas, Mr Knight put away the green Kryptonite back where it belonged. Instantly I felt better. Mr Knight then left to go back to marking his test papers. I used my telescopic vision and noticed that they were our latest test marks. Mr Knight was marking Mileys'. Huh, Miley got a B+. Nice.

I got up and sneaked over the drawer and took out the box containing the green Kryptonite. Luckily for me it was a leaden box. I grabbed it and used my super speed and ran out the door and outside. I looked at the box. I had the green Kryptonite. Mr Knight can't hurt me anymore and not just that. He can't expose me.

I was getting ready to run all the way to home when I noticed it. I could see smoke over at the sports' field. Was there a fire? I rushed over there and noticed that it had attracted a few dozen students and teachers, even Miley and Oliver where there. There was no fire. Then why was there smoke?

I quickly hid the green Kryptonite and ran back over.

"What's going on?" I asked Miley and Oliver.

Instead they pointed at something. My gazed followed their fingers and my heart plummet.

A flaming Z was burned into the ground.

**A/N: Ooooooo. What a cliffie! LOL Hope u guys liked this chappie. More to come. Happy face =)**


	3. Z Stands For Zod

**Disclaimer: **Nope, don't own a thing.

**Chapter 3: Z Stands For Zod**

When I saw the Z my heart was pounding. I started to sweat. The Z could only mean one thing.

Zod.

The name echoed around my brain.

"Lilly, you okay?" Miley said.

Déjà vu it seems.

"Yeah, I gotta do something." I muttered.

"What?"

"Stuff." I said before turning around.

I waited till I was outta sight before using my super speed to get back to the green kryptonite. I dug it up and ran all the way back home.

"Hey honey how was your day?" Mum said.

I gave her a look before chucking the leaden box containing the green kryptonite towards her. Mum caught it and looked at me confused.

"Whatever you do don't open it." I warned.

Now I should explain stuff here. It seems whenever I tell someone not do something, they do it! Maybe I should start telling people to do the opposite of what I mean. Now back to Mum. Like I said, when I say not to open something, she opens it. A green light pieced the room, weakling me.

"Mum." I groaned and nearly collapsing to the ground.

"Oh sorry!" She said closing the box quickly.

"When I say not to open a box, obviously it contains kryptonite of some sort."

Mum laughed and placed the box on a shelf.

"I'll put it with the other Kryptonian things." She said. "So what happened?" She asked again after a moment of silence.

Slowly I explained what happened in Mr Knights' room. Mum laughed at what happened at the Nurse but as soon as I explained what happened earlier with Zod Mum got this look on her face. Even though she didn't know who Zod was, she knew it meant bad news for me. I guess she got it from the seriousness of the situation.

Finally Mum asked the question I was waiting for.

"Who is this Zod?"

"_General _Dru-Zod was head of the Kryptonian military. He attempted to take over Krypton by making robotic beings of himself. However he got captured and sent to the Phantom Zone by the scientist who made it, Jor-El, and before you ask the Phantom Zone is our prison."

"Oh," Mum said. "But is he's in that prison, why is his symbol in your school field?"

I sighed.

"He escaped."

**Meanwhile Back At Seaview High ……**

A man gazed out of his window towards the smoke. His plan to bring back Zod was almost at an end. Little did he know how dangerous that is. That girl Lilly Truscott seemed to react to the Meteor Rock he had. Unfortunately for him, he didn't know what that meant.

Someone then knocked at the door. The man turned around to see two students smiling at him. Guess they got his message.

"Ah, Stewart, Oken. Glad you could join me."

"Yes sir." Oken said.

The man led them into his office and told them to sit down, which they did. The man then sat down himself before facing them.

"Now, I need your help with something." He said.

"What sir?" Stewart said.

"You know that rock I showed you earlier today?"

"Yes." They both said.

"It seems someone has stolen it."

The two students exchanged glances of horror.

"Yes, so I need your help to retrieved it and bring the culprit to this location." The man said showing them where to go.

"Yes sir." They both said nodding.

"Good, now off you go."

**With Miley And Oliver**

"Wow, someone stole a rock. Guess it must be worth something!" Oliver said looking at the map to the location he was given.

"Yeah, who steals a rock anyway?" Miley wondered out loud.

"A rock thief." Oliver said chuckling.

"So what did you get for Lillys' birthday?" Miley asked as they opened the front door of their school.

"That new CHERUB book and Henderson Boys' book. She likes those series." **A/N: So do I. I recommend them.**

"Awesome." Miley said pulling out her car keys and unlocking her car. "Need a ride?"

"Thanks." Oliver said getting into the passenger seat. "What are you getting her?"

Miley fiddled with her seatbelt for a moment before answering.

"Secret!" She laughed.

"Oh come on! I told you what I got!" Oliver protested.

"Just kidding, I actually don't know." Miley said laughing again.

"Oh! So is that why you asked if I needed a ride?"

"Aha." Miley said nodding. "I saw something good and I wondered if you would give your opinion on it."

"Sure." Oliver said strapping on his seatbelt. "Let's rock 'n' roll!" He said as Miley put the keys in the ignition.

"Hey, just wondering. What did you think that Z thing was?" Miley asked right out of the blue.

"I dunno. Lilly seemed scared when she saw it."

"Hm, that's weird." Miley said pulling out of the school.

30 minutes later, they came out of a shop shaking their heads.

"So glad I asked you for help." Miley said. "Imagine if I got that for her!"

"Yeah, sorry about it!" Oliver said.

They walked past a jewellery store and Miley looked at it. Something glittered and it caught her eye. It was a large circular ring. It seemed to have two layers. There was a shiny silver centre and a gold edge. **A/N: Kind of like Clarks' ring that he gets from his Mum but instead of blue it's silver.**

"Hey that's nice!" Miley said with her nose pressed against the window.

"I like it." Oliver said. "Gonna get it?"

"Heck yeah." Miley said going into the shop.

5 minutes later the purchase was made and Miley walked out with a bag in her hand.

"Excellent! I now have Lillys' present!" Miley said taking it out of its box and looking at it with a smile on her face.

"Hey, what's that?" Oliver asked pointing at something in the inside of the ring.

Miley and Oliver leaned forward and took a look at it. It wasn't writing but a collection of strange symbols. It was like nothing they had seen before.

**A/N: Stupid fanficion doesn't let me paste images. I orginally had images but they weren't on it. Anyway hoped you liked this chappie =)**


	4. Strange Symbols, Strange Occurrences

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own a thing. I wish I did though!

**Chapter 4: Strange Symbols, Strange Occurrences**

**Mileys' POV**

I looked at Oliver with a mixture of a shocked expression and a surprise look on my face. He too was looking clueless.

"These are nothing like I've ever seen before." I said.

Oliver just stared at them, his mouth opened in shock.

"Is that even in a human language?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said. "But let's find out." I ended with a smile.

***

Ten minutes later, we were standing inside a library, at the computers. These computers were perfect for anything a person might need. Whether it'd be looking up the star of the basketball team in 1977 or checking up on some strange symbols one might back in the inside of a ring, the public library is a persons' go to place.

Oliver typed some things into the computer and looked at the results. After a bit he leaned back with a disappointed look on his face.

"Nothing!" He said.

Suddenly a thought came to me.

"Are we sure they're even _human_?"

Oliver looked at me.

"Well," I said continuing. "You know that day of the Meteor Shower? Those rocks were strange, so why can't it?"

Oliver looked at me in thought.

"Perhaps my pop star friend, you are onto something. But something like that doesn't seem right. Why would they be?"

I had to admit, Oliver did pose an interesting point.

We walked out of the library a few minutes after that.

"Hey Oliver can I ask you a question?" I asked suddenly. A thought had just occurred to me.

"You just have." He said laughing.

"Another one not including this one?" I said.

"You catch on fast! Sure." Oliver said.

I stopped and looked him straight in the eye.

"Do you like Lilly?"

Oliver stopped for a moment.

"Why?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I have my reasons." I said smiling in a secret sort of way.

Oliver bowed his head.

"It's not like she likes me."

I looked at him and continuing walking with him.

Maybe, it's not what you think. I thought.

***

**Lillys' POV**

"Today class," Mr Knight said. "We are continuing our alien project."

I felt excited. I was really enjoying this topic even though it might expose me at some point. Ah well, life's full of risks.

"Now I have something to show you all." Mr Knight said getting out a file and extracting a photo.

You could practically feel the excitement in the room as everyone leaned forwards.

I looked closer at the photo and I felt my heart plummet.

It was a photo of my spaceship.

**Meanwhile At Metropolis**

"Hey Chloe, got your 111. What's up?" I said walking up to her desk at The Daily Planet.

"Clark, I have some amazing news." Chloe said. "These photos were taken a while ago but I managed to pull some strings and 1, 2, 3!" She said pulling out a file.

I looked at the photos. The first one looked strange. It was a girl about 14 coming out of a burning building with a person in her arms.

"What about it?" I asked.

"The strange thing is that this girl had no injuries." Chloe said. "When they questioned her she said she had found this victim near the exit but the funny thing is all the other people in the building had up to 3 degree burns."

"That means she has invincibility like me or she is a Meteor Freak." I said getting interested.

This could lead somewhere good.

"Yeah that's what I thought before I found this." Chloe said pulling out another photograph.

The second one was of a spaceship.

"I think it's your spaceship. You know, the one you came to Earth on." Chloe said but she didn't sound so sure. It was like she wanted to double check that fact.

I looked carefully at it. Something didn't add up.

"No it's not," I said. "The markings aren't the same and the shape and size looks a little different too. No Chloe this isn't mine."

"That's what I thought too which means……"

"There's another Kryptonian on Earth." I finished.

**Mileys' POV**

Mr Knight was showing us a picture of a weird spaceship. The whole class was craning their necks. It seems like everyone who hadn't believed in aliens was doing a complete 180, even I was. It wasn't everyday that a teacher shows up with a rock from another planet and then with a picture of a spaceship was it?

I looked over at Lilly expecting to see a look of keen interest in her face. Lilly had always liked outer space. One time Oliver told me that Lilly had told him that when he looked through her telescope, he was one step closer to her. But I was shocked to see Lilly sweating just like she had the other day.

"Lilly?" I whispered but she just shook her head.

I was confused. Why was Lilly acting all weird lately? I looked back at Mr Knight.

"Now this is a spaceship that had landed approximately 17 years ago. Wanna know how I know that?" Mr Knight asked the class.

We all nodded.

"It was found in the middle of the Meteor shower, which means?"

"It came down with the Meteor Shower sir." Oliver said.

"Correct Mr Oken, and just for that you get to be the first one to see the picture up close." Mr Knight said placing the photograph in front of Oliver.

Oliver had a good look at it.

"Wow." He said passing it to me.

I also had a good look at it. It wasn't everyday that UFOs were caught on camera. However looking closely at it, made something jump out at me. I looked closely at side of the spaceship.

I let out a small gasp.

It had the same symbols on it that ring had. Whatever we were dealing with was definitely not human.

**A/N: I'm really liking this story. I'm really enjoying writing it! Partly because I have great ideas for it and partly because I rented out Smallville S1. Man the characters look so young! So the next chappie will probably be out soon. Yay! =)**


	5. Faster Than A Speeding Bullet

**Disclaimer: **Okay, you got me! Don't own a thing!

**Chapter 5: Faster Than A Speeding Bullet**

**Lillys' POV**

My heart was racing faster than it ever had before. How on Earth did Mr K find that ship? It has to be impossible but as I took a closer look at it, it was definitely mine. There were Kryptonian symbols on it. Did Mr Knight know? Nah, how could he? I kept my secret well hidden. Unless…

"Now let's look at the symbols on the ship." Mr Knight started to say pointing at the Kryptonian symbols.

Beads of sweat appeared of my forehead. My heart was pumping much faster now, how did Mr Knight get the pictures? I watched Mr Knight pace the classroom, I noticed his attitude. I don't know why, but I got a weird feeling from him. I noticed Miley had this peculiar expression her face. I saw her eyes dart to the symbols on the spaceship. I could just hear her brain clogs turning. I could tell she was putting two and two together but that left me wondering which things she was putting two and together. But the most important thing is why she was thinking the way she was. I didn't like where this was going. If Miley continues to think the way she is, she might guess my secret.

The bell went for the end of the lesson. I had to get to the bottom of this. I grabbed my bag and headed to Mr Knights' desk. I needed answers.

"Hey Mr Knight, can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure," Mr Knight said sitting on his desk. "What can I do for you Miss Truscott?"

"It is….well…." I didn't know how to say this. I fiddled with my bag strap. "Where did you get those photos? See I'm very interested in outer space."

"Ah yes, Miss Stewart mentioned that. But I can't reveal my secrets. Sorry." Mr Knight smiled.

"Ah well. Guess I better find other ways then." I joked.

Mr Knight laughed.

"Well then, I guess you better go before you miss the bus."

"Actually I'm walking." I said walking backwards out of the classroom. "With Miley and Oliver."

Mr Knight laughed and I walked out. I still got that funny feeling from him and I don't know why.

"Hey what took ya?" Miley asked.

"Talking to Mr Knight, so are we going to do this thing or not?" I asked them trying to change the subject.

"Alright then." Oliver said starting to walk with us.

***

Half an hour later we found ourselves outside a diary.

"Anyone want ice-creams? I'm paying!" Miley said pulling out a twenty dollar bill and showing it to us.

I looked at Oliver who nodded.

"Sure! I would never pass up a free ice-cream!" I said rubbing my hands together.

We wandered into the shop and considered our options.

"I feel like a Hokey-Pokey today!" Oliver said.

"Goody Goddy Gum Drops for me!" I said. "Miles?"

"Hm," Miley said scanning the board. "Maybe I'll just have chocolate."

"Ooo! Adventures!" I joked and received a friendly shove from Miley.

We just laughed as Miley put the money on the counter. Suddenly the door burst opened and a masked man rushed in holding a bag and a gun. I felt scared not for me but for my non-bullet proof friends. I could never forgive myself if something happen.

"Give me the money NOW!" The masked man said pointing the gun at the man behind the counter.

The cashier quickly opened up the cash register and pulled out all the money. The masked man grabbed the money and pointed his gun at us. We knew what he meant and we empty our pockets. Then what happened next was the scariest moment in my entire life. I didn't see it coming but it did.

Oliver the doughnut, on his way to give the robber his money, suddenly out of no where, punched the dude squarely on the face. The robber stumbled and collapsed into a shelf. Products went everywhere. We were all shocked and amazed at what we just witnessed. One minute we were at our knees and the next……

"Call 111!" Oliver shouted as store manger.

"Well done Oliver!" Miley shouted punching her hand through the air in triumph.

"Good job!" I said.

"They're on their way!" The store manager said, hanging up the phone.

I guess all my worrying was all for nothing. I patted Oliver on the back and he gave me the smile that always melted me. I returned the smile and saw Miley also smiling. I know what she is doing. She wants us to get together. Typical Miley. I wandered over to the opposite side of the store and looked at the prices of chocolate bars.

But then I saw it out of the corner of my eye.

The robber was slowly reaching for his gun.

"Guys!" I shouted.

They whipped around and saw it. Oliver pushed Miley out of the way and ran towards the robber. As soon as the robber saw what was going on, he reached for the gun. The sound of the gunshot blasted through-out the diary.

"OLIVER!" I shouted and used my super speed to race towards it.

I saw the bullet race towards Oliver but luckily for me I was faster. I had to save Oliver. I successfully blocked Oliver and then I speed back to my place just in time to see everyone looking confused. Oliver had been unhurt but yet the gun had been fired. There was no sound of the bullet. I gulped. I just hope they don't guess the truth. Otherwise….

Suddenly the door bashed open and three armed cops rushed in.

"Nobody move!" The first one said.

They quickly noticed the masked armed man in the room and they jumped on him immediately. They securely got him in handcuffs and frogmarched him out of the store before they turned to us.

***

2 hours later after police interrogations and looking at the camera footage, the police arrested the man for robbery and attempted murder. I was just relieved that they didn't manage to see my super speed.

"Thank God that's over!" Miley said.

"Yeah!" Oliver said.

Oliver had his hand shook by a policeman for his bravery.

"Good work today troops!" I said as Miley pulled us into group hug.

"So we're ready to go?" Miley said.

"Yeah, come on Lilly!" Oliver said running off with Miley.

I stopped for a minute.

"Give me a second." I said.

"Alright." They said and they continued walking off.

I opened the palm of my hand and revealed the once scorching hot bullet. If that had reached its' target. Well…let's say I don't want that to happen again. I put the bullet back into my pocket and ran off to catch up with Miley and Oliver.

**A/N: Been wanting to do this chappie for a bit now! Hope u guys liked it =)**


	6. A Paranoid Party

**Disclaimer: **Don't own a thing

**Chapter 6: A Paranoid Party**

The next day was Saturday and well all know what that means. It was my 17th birthday and Miley insisted on throwing me a birthday bash. So after many pestering, begging, pleading and crying, I finally gave in. So that's how I found myself in my living room, blowing up balloons. Everyone was doing something: Miley was decorating with Olivers' help, Mum was doing the food and Dad was setting up some stuff.

Soon, after a while people started turning up. I was stationed at the front door, greeting people as they come in. They handed me their presents in all different, shapes, sizes and colours which I gave to Mum. Shortly, everyone was here, dancing to the music or talking to someone.

Then all the lights went off and everyone screamed, I just laughed. My Mum and Dad came down doing what they have been doing for years: singing happy birthday while carrying my cake. I blew out the candles and made a wish. Everyone cheered and we all had a yummy triple chocolate cake.

As soon as the last person had eaten their last crumb, Miley screamed for me to open presents. Many people had given me all sorts of presents. Books, clothes, jewellery etc. Miley waited anxiously as I got closer and closer to her present. I opened Olivers' present before I got to Mileys'. I found myself looking at the latest books in two of my favourite series. I looked up at grinning from ear to ear.

"Thanks!" I squealed giving him a hug.

"Knew you'd like it!" He said hugging me back.

Soon I found a small paper bag at the bottom of the pile. I quickly read Mileys' card and said thanks before I opened her present. I found myself looking at a small box and opened it to find myself looking at a stunning silver ring embossed with darker silver. I was amazed at it. The ring seemed to wink at me. That's strange. Anyway I thanked Miley and kept looking at it. It was simply amazing.

"Put it on dear." Mum said and I nodded.

As soon as I slid it on my finger, I felt something cause through my veins. My eyes flashed for a moment. Everyone was looking at me. I shook my head and looked around. I suddenly had anew feeling: I felt weird.

"You okay?" Miley asked.

"Yeah." I said in a much higher pitch than how I would normally say it. Miley looked at me strangely before deciding to leave it.

Pretty soon someone found my Ipod and started playing some Taylor Swift and everyone got up onto the dance floor. I suddenly found myself in the middle of people laughing and pointing at me. I couldn't take it, the noise, the laughing.

"Lilly?" Mileys' voice pulled me out.

I looked around. Nothing had happen. I was standing on the outside of the dance floor. Everyone was busy doing something. Miley was standing next to me, looking at me with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said in a high pitched voice.

"Okay, listen. You know Oliver right?"

I nodded. Suddenly I had all these thoughts about how he would never liked me back and how we will never end happily ever after etc.

"Well I've talked to him and I think he might like you." Miley said looking at me.

She knew I've liked Oliver for like ever. My heart skipped a beat when she said those beautiful last six words. But wait? How could he like me?

"I could go and talk to him if you want?" Miley suggested. "Find out for sure?"

I nodded.

"Cool." Miley said turning away.

**Mileys' POV**

After my talk with Lilly, I ran off to find Oliver. I found him outside, leaning on the balcony looking at the sunset. He was looking at the sunset, lost in his thoughts. He looked around as he heard my footsteps. When he saw who it was, he turned back to the sunset and continued leaning on the balcony.

"Hey." I said, walking up to him and leaning on the balcony like him.

"Hey." He replied back.

We stood there, in silence, for a few minutes, leaning on the balcony.

"You are going to ask me if I do actually like Lilly." Oliver said, turning to me while still leaning on his shoulder, breaking the silence.

I was shocked that he knew. My face expression must have looked hilarious to Oliver because he chuckled.

"Well it was pretty obvious to me." Oliver shrugged.

"Well do you?"

"She is pretty darn amazing." Oliver sighed.

"So do you?"

**Lillys' POV**

I don't know why but I felt different. It wasn't a good different but it wasn't a bad different. It was just a weird different. I looked around and saw all my friends with smiles plastered all over their faces. Something came from within me. It was fear. What if these guys backstab me? What if they go out with Oliver? What if they discovered who I really am? What if they turn out to be my enemies?

All these thoughts raced around my brain. I held my head in pain. I had to know these answers. I fiddled with my new ring with was around my ring finger on my right hand. I spun it around my finger.

I looked down at it. The middle bit had become glowing a brighter silver colour. That's weird. It hadn't been when Miley gave it to me. Oh well, can't dwell on that. I saw Mum notice me and came over to me. I looked up and gave a faint smile. She smiled back and walked up to me.

"Having fun?" Mum said.

"Yeah." I said noticing how weird my voice sounded.

"Okay," Mum said questionably. She must have noticed it too but didn't push it, which was strange even for her. We stood in silence for a bit.

"Think I'm gonna go find Miley and Oliver." I said breaking the silence.

Mum nodded and I took off wondering where they were. Suddenly a thought had just occurred to me.

Miley had said she'll talk to Oliver for me. I noticed them out on the balcony. They were talking and hadn't noticed me. I saw them continue talking, I saw Miley looked shocked and then Oliver let out a chuckle. I wonder what was so funny. Then Miley got a look on her face and it looked like she asked him a question. Suddenly, they got all close and then Oliver cupped her chin and he kissed her and she kissed back. She wrapped her arms around him and vice versa.

My mouth opened in shock.

******Here is the update. I hope you guys like it. I'm currently on a Smallville high thanks to my friend who is lending me the seasons =)**


End file.
